Sans toi
by Axeliste
Summary: <html><head></head>Je t'ai vu...Je vous ai vu.Et c'est bien pour cela que je suis comme ça,à présent.J'ai eux le malheurs de t'aimer,j'ai cru que j'étais fou,mais finalement j'ai découverts une chose.Je suis fou de toi,dans un milieu bien particulier,celui des psychopathes.</html>
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Je souffre. Pas extérieurement, mais intérieurement. J'ai vu la personne que j'aime. Pas seul comme d'habitude, mais avec une fille. Et il riait du fond du cœur. La personne que j'aime s'appelle Roxas Strife. Il fait une tête de moins que moi, avec des cheveux or rebelles, des yeux bleus topaze, et est tellement mignon.  
>Quand je l'ai vu sourire aussi facilement, je suis resté scotché sur place. Ce sourire était tellement sincère que j'en suis resté bouche bée. Malheureusement ce n'était à moi qu'il le faisait. Il adressait ce magnifique sourire à une fille d'à peu près la même taille que lui, les cheveux noirs, les yeux de la même couleur que lui, et elle souriait tendrement.<br>J'aurais dû le deviner qu'il n'était pas gay, mais vu que habituellement il est froid et distant, je n'ai pas voulu casser cette carapace.  
>Je suis en cours, je me suis déjà fait virer trois fois de cours, alors que j'avais rien fait. J'étais juste étalé sur ma table me remémorant un peu plus son sourire. Il a toujours été dans ma classe, enfin que j'ai redoublé. Il ne s'intéresse à personnes, du moins c'était ce que je pensais avant de le voir avec cette fille.<br>Et je joue avec mon briquet, le prof me dit encore une fois de sortir. Tout le monde a vu qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas, même les profs. D'habitude, je fous le bordel en cours, mais là, je reste à jouer avec mon briquet en ne disant rien.  
>C'est impressionnant comment on peut se sentir vide de l'intérieur quand on a le cœur brisé. Tout ce que j'ai envi c'est de sauté du toit de l'école. Je n'ai pas de toit chez moi.<br>Je comprends enfin pourquoi mon frère s'est tué après avoir eut le cœur brisé par ce mec.  
>J'ai passé encore ma journée à réfléchir, comme depuis le jour où je l'ai vu. Je sors du lycée, et je vois l'ex de mon frère. Quand je pense que mon frangin s'est tué pour ce type.<br>Ce type à le même regard que mon frère avant qu'il saute du pont de l'autoroute.  
>Je l'attrape par son col de chemise. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais c'est comme ça.<br>Il lève les yeux doucement vers moi, et paraît stupéfait. Il tremble sous mon poing, et me regarde comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Je ressemble tant que ça à mon frère, connard?

- Re-Reno...?

Non, moi c'est Axel Drake.

~~~~~~

To be continued... 


	2. Chapitre 1:Je ne te déteste pas parce qu

Chapitre 1 : Je ne te déstete pas parce qu'il t'aime...

- Re-Reno?

- Non, moi c'est Axel. Je suis son frère.

Mes premières paroles de la journée.  
>Il paraît déçu. Comment il voudrait que je sois Reno alors qu'il est mort il y a deux mois ? Il est comique, lui.<br>Ce mec, je le hais, et en même temps j'en ai rien à foutre de lui. Je le hais parce que c'est à cause de lui que mon frère s'est tué, et j'en ai rien à foutre de lui parce que tout ce que je veux c'est passé mes nerfs sur quelques choses, n'importe quoi.

- Tu ne me détestes pas, sinon tu m'aurais déjà frappé. Tu veux juste passé tes nerfs...

Comment il peut aussi bien me cerner alors que c'est la première fois qu'il me voit ? Et comment je pourrais le frapper? Ce type, mon frère l'a aimé. Il l'a aimé au point d'en crever. Je ne peux pas le frapper, mon frère m'en voudrait.

- En plus t'a le même regard que moi.

Mon poing est partit tout seul. Ce type n'a pas à dire cela. Je ne suis pas comme lui. A cause de lui, mon frère est mort. Alors comment il peut avoir une peine de coeur ?

- Grand frère? Ca va ?

Je le lâche. Je me retourne tout doucement. Derrière moi se tient Roxas, avec un sourcil haussé. Il voit son "frère", se tenant la joue et se précipite vers lui.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Et voilà, c'est moi qui passe pour le méchant.

- T'es sûr ? Tu saignes?

J'ai dû y aller sûrement un peu fort.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Les deux blonds me regardent avec de gros yeux. L'ex de mon frère me regarde, et fait un espèce de sourire de travers.

- Tu veux savoir le nom de "l'assassin" de ton frère ?

- Non, juste le mec qu'il a aimé au point d'en mourir. Ton nom.

- Cloud.

Je passais devant lui et Roxas et rentrais chez moi. Roxas n'avait pas trop l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je traversais, marchais cinq minutes, et arrivais devant mon immeuble. J'entrais et comme à mon habitude je lançais mes fringues, et poussais dans un soupire "Salut Reno, belle journée n'est-ce pas?". C'était dans mes habitudes maintenant. Depuis que mon frère était mort, j'avais pris l'habitude de dire ça.  
>Je m'élançais sur mon canapé, et fermais doucement les yeux.<p>

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dormais, mais ce fut la sonnerie de la porte qui me réveillais.  
>Je traînais des pieds, et marchais doucement vers la porte d'entrée.<br>Devant moi se tenait Roxas.

~~~~~~

To be continued...

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction! J'espère que ça vous plaira! 


	3. Chapitre 2:Il est mort Et alors?

Chapitre 2: Il est mort… Et alors ?

Devant moi se tenait Roxas. Il me regardait.

J'étais totalement réveillé, maintenant. Devant moi se tenait l'objet de mes fantasmes.

Soit j'étais totalement réveillé en plein rêve. Soit j'étais bien totalement réveillé. Je préférais la deuxième proposition, mais ce n'était pas possible.

- Vous me laissez entré ?

... Bon, finalement je crois que j'étais réveillé. Sinon, il m'aurait dit avec une voix super sensuelle "Tu me laisse entrer?".

Je le fais entrer. Il détaille mon appart' du regard, et je vais dans la cuisine pour me servir un chocolat, je lui demande si lui aussi en veut un en hurlant de la cuisine. J'y peux rien, je faisais comme ça avec mon frangin, quand il y en avait un dans la cuisine, on lui gueulait de rapporter quelque chose.

Il accepte, et je reviens de la cuisine en manquant de me prendre les pieds dans la moquette qui se décolle. Finalement, j'arrive à servir le chocolat de Roxas s'en en mettre partout à côté.

Un silence pesant s'installe.

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec mon frère ?

Je m'apprêtais à lui demandé comment il avait eut mon adresse, mais vu que Cloud était l'ex de mon frère, et que Reno le ramenait souvent chez nous, je comprends maintenant.

- Quelle histoire ?

Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à parler de ça. Je n'ai jamais parlé de la mort de mon frère, alors ce n'est pas avec lui que je vais en parler, même s'il est l'objet de mes fantasmes.

- Cette histoire "d'assassin"!

Il s'est levé de sa chaise. Il a l'air en rogne.

- C'est à mon frère qu'il faut que tu poses la question.

Je me lève, et retourne m'écraser sur le canapé.

- Et ton frère, il est où ?

- Mort.

Roxas s'est arrêté. Je ne l'entends plus. Il s'est levé de sa chaise, mais à stopper tout mouvement.

Un silence pesant s'installe de nouveau.

- Comment s'est arrivé ?

- Ils ont cassés, et il s'est jeté du pont. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il est comprit ce que je voulais dire par le "Ils", et le "il". Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Je ne suis pas sûr non plus qu'il comprenne le français. Il n'a pas bougé, sinon j'aurais entendu ses bruits de pas.

Mais en fait, je m'en fiche qu'il ne m'est pas comprit, tout ce que je veux, là c'est avoir la paix.

- A-Axel...

C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, ça me donne des frissons dans le dos.

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

Il ne peut pas arrêter avec ses questions? Moi, je lui en pose des questions?

- Deux mois. Maintenant, tu peux me laisser ?

- Euh... Ou-Oui!

Je l'entends prendre sa veste, et se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrête.

- Axel. Pourquoi mon frère vous a dit que vous avez le même regard ?

- Laisse-moi !

Après quelques instants, il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Je m'endormis juste après.

Je me réveillais à coup de marteau chez le voisin. Il est complètement fout, faire des trous dans le mur à 7 heure, ça va pas.

Je me levais péniblement. Allais dans la cuisine, me fis un chocolat, passais dans la salle de bain en attendant qu'il chauffe, et m'habillais.

Il était 7 heure 30 quand je finis mon chocolat.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour me mettre la télé, et sortis directement.

Je fis un bond de trois mètres en voyant qui était devant chez moi.


	4. Chapitre 3: Demyx est un psychopathe, c'

Chapitre 3: Demyx est un psychopathe, c'est cliniquement prouvé !

Je fis un bond de trois mètres en voyant qui était devant chez moi.

Roxas était allongé sur le palier, devant chez moi. Il ronflait très faiblement, et de la bave coulait de sa bouche.

Il était vraiment mignon.

Je m'accroupis, et le secouais légèrement par les épaules. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, voulu se retirer en arrière, et il se donna un coup à la tête avec le mur qui était derrière.

Il se massa la tête, et débita quelques choses d'incompréhensible tellement il parlait vite.

- Eh, ça va. Je ne vais pas de bouffer. Tu dois avoir faim, viens.

Il rentra, même si je sentais qu'il n'était pas très confiant.

Je me dirigeais directement vers la cuisine, et lui préparais un chocolat sans même lui poser la question. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec un chocolat chaud dans la main.

Il le buvait par petite gorgée. Je le regardais le boire, c'était vraiment amusant.

Je lui proposais aussi de prendre une douche, et il la fit super vite, tout mon contraire.

A 7 heure 50, on était près. Nous partîmes tranquillement vers le lycée. Tout le trajet se fit sous une ambiance lourde. Quand on arriva au portail, Demyx me sauta au coup. Roxas restait immobile à dévisager Demyx me serrant dans ses bras. Je lui un petit coup de poing sur le haut du crâne, et les autres arrivèrent.

Roxas restait immobile. Voyant qu'il ne bougea pas, je lui présentais les autres. Et il s'éclipsa juste après. Je le regardais partir, et me remémorais son sourire angélique.

- Eh, Ax' ! Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ?

C'était Larxene, la seule fille du groupe. Elle était assez sexy, mais avait un caractère un peu spécial : elle était un peu psychopathe sur les bords, mais elle était sympa.

- ... Non.

Je me retournais, et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment.

J'étais amoureux, mais leur avoué revenait à leur dire que je rompais ma promesse. Ma promesse, c'est celle que je me suis faite trois semaines après la mort de Reno. Je me la suis faite trois semaines après parce qu'avant je me repassais en boucle le moment où Reno se jetait du pont.

Il était debout sur la rambarde, je l'ai interpellé, il a tourné la tête vers moi, et m'a "lancé" un bisou par la main en affichant un sourire, et a sauté. Je n'oublierais jamais son visage ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas l'air désespéré, comme les jours précédant. Il avait l'air heureux, comme quand il était avec Cloud. Je me suis précipité vers la rambarde et ai penché la tête. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang, des cris, des pleurs, des hurlements, et mes pleurs. Il était mort avec le sourire, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Ma promesse, c'était de ne jamais tombé amoureux, le problème c'est que j'ai eut le coup de foudre juste après. Quand Roxas est arrivé en cours d'année.

Les cours se passèrent vite par rapport aux autres jours.

Et l'heure de déjeuner arriva.

Comme à mon habitude, je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria.

Je pris mon plateau, y déposais quelques trucs pour les distribué aux potes, et un truc pour moi. Je croisais Roxas, il cherchait un endroit où aller, et je lui proposais de manger avec moi. Il accepta, et me suivit une fois que j'avais payé.

Je rejoignis les potes à notre table. Roxas et moi, on s'assoit. Roxas était à côté de Demyx et de moi. Demyx, c'est le genre de type qui est sympa avec tout le monde sauf avec les gens qu'il n'aime pas, il est un peu simplet, et sourit bêtement tout le temps. Mais il est vraiment sympa, et on peut compter sur lui.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton nom?

Le mec qui vient de parler, c'est Saix, mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout gamin. De tête, il fait un peu peur, mais il est sexy. Il a un caractère de cochon, il fait toujours une tête de dix pieds de long, et balance des vannes à tout bout de champs. C'est le seul qui sait officiellement que j'aime Roxas, quand on lui dit un secret, c'est une vraie tombe, et c'est la seule personne qui m'a approché quand Reno est mort, et qui m'a supporté en pleine déprime.

- Roxas Strife.

- Oh, t'es le frangin de Cloud ?

- Ouais.

- C'est qui Cloud ?

Personne ne connaît l'existence de Cloud sauf Saix.

- Un mec.

- Hahaha. Sans blague! Et il est sex' ?

- Larxene !

- Bah quoi?

Tout le monde discute, et rit. C'était comme si Roxas avait toujours fait partit du groupe. Par contre Demyx n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est là.

Mais bon, c'est Demyx. Il ne faut pas chercher.

Roxas était passionnant et vraiment beau. Il faisait même des petits sourires en coin par moment. Il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Saix. Même si s'en n'avait pas l'air.

Roxas souriait, puis tout ce passa très vite, et il poussa un hurlement déchirant.


	5. Chapitre 4: J'aurais mieux fait de reste

Chapitre 4: J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin, moi…

Roxas souriait, puis tout ce passa très vite, et il poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Demyx avait prit une fourchette, et la planta dans la main de Roxas. Du sang, des cris, du sang, et encore du sang.

J'attrapais Roxas, et l'emmenais directement vers l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière me demanda de sortir. Roxas criait de douleur.

Je sortis, et allais directement voir Demyx.

- Demyx! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? T'es cinglé, ma parole ? Si t'as des pulsions psychopathes, tu les fais sur quelqu'un d'autre!

- A-Axel... Calme-toi-

- La FERME! T'as planté une fourchette dans la main de Roxas, connard! Il y avait plein de sang et... et...

- Calme-toi Axel. J'ai déjà bien engueulé Demyx, alors ne passe pas tes nerfs sur-

- LA FERME SAIX!

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu-

- OUAIS C'EST CA! ET MON CUL, C'EST DU POISSON!

- STOP AXEL!

- Mais, putain, il y avait pleins de sang... Du sang et encore du sang, et...

- Tout va bien maintenant, Roxas va bien.

Saix m'a remit d'aplomb, parce que depuis que Reno est mort, j'ai la phobie du sang, du rouge, même de me regarder dans le miroir ça me fait mal. Enfin, la phobie du sang des personnes que j'aime. Si je frappe quelqu'un, je n'ai pas la phobie.

Demyx pleurait tout seul dans son coin, et Saix me consolait.

Roxas est sortit 10 minutes après que j'ai finis d'engueuler Demyx.

Il avait la main bandé imbibé de sang, un oeil a moitié fermé sous la douleur, mais malgré cela il affichait un microscopique sourire.

J'allais à sa rencontre, et m'excusais pour Demyx.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Demyx est déjà venu me voir et s'est déjà excusé pour ce qu'il a fait. Et m'a même expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait.

On sortait du lycée, et je vis un péquin sur la rambarde du pont de l'autoroute. Je me précipitais vers lui, et l'attrapais avant qu'il saute. C'était un gamin, avec les même yeux que Roxas, chatain, et avec des mèches défiant la loi de la gravité.

Roxas avait l'air de le connaître, et commença à lui parler gentiment sur un ton poser.

- Tu le connais, Roxas ?

- C'est mon cousin.

- Je-Je m'appelle Sora... Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé sauté ?

- Pourquoi tu voulais sauter ?

- Riku m'a largué, et -

- Voilà pourquoi.

Les deux Strife me regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et devaient sûrement penser que j'avais bu un coup. (nda: ce qui n'était pas faux! XD)

- Tss, ton copain ne vaut pas la peine que tu te sacrifies pour lui. C'est pas parce qu'il ta largué que c'est la fin du monde.

- Comment tu peux dire cela ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Et les gens que t'aimes, et qui t'aimes ? Qu'est-ce t'aurais fait ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas pensé à eux.

- Euh ... Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, contrairement à lui, tu n'as pensé à personne de ta famille.

Sora ne comprenait pas mes propos, enfin mon allusion à mon frère. Par contre, Roxas l'a comprit et il m'a donné un petit coup de coude.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de discussions, Sora abandonna toute initiative de recommencer à se suicider. Et je finis par arriver chez moi. Roxas était toujours avec moi, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse la moindre chose avec une main dans cet état. Et je l'avait obligé à venir dormir chez moi durant le trajet.

Aujourd'hui j'avais un jour de repos, je n'allais pas bosser ce soir. Depuis que Reno n'est plus là, je dois enchaîner petits boulots, sur petits boulots. Deux fois par semaine à 5 heure du mat', je distribues les journaux; normalement 6 fois par semaines à partir de 18 heure, je bosse dans un petit bistrot, mais cette semaine c'est juste 5 fois; le week-end je travail dans une caserne de pompier, et je fais de la vente de livre; et enfin pendant les vacances, je travaille dans un petit café près de l'autoroute. Voilà ce qu'était ma vie, à présent, sans mon frère.

Roxas ne se sentait pas très à l'aise chez moi, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Il mit la table et voulut m'aider à préparer le repas, mais je l'obligeais à aller sur le canapé et à me laisser faire. J'accorde que ce que je préparais avait mauvaise gueule, mais jusqu'ici tout ce que j'ai fais était bon.

J'arrivais avec un espèce de tas de truc jaune avec une "sauce" verte. Roxas regardait ça comme si c'était un gros tas de merde, et j'explosais de rire en voyant sa tête.

Je lui dis de goûter, et il piqua avec sa fourchette dans le tas. Si je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je serais un peu comme lui.

- C'est des pâtes à la sauce pesto maison !

Roxas me regarda comme si j'avais annoncé que j'avais vu un schtroumf.

- Ca ? Des pâtes ?

- Ouais, ouais ! T'inquiètes, c'est bon ! Malgré que ça a une drôle de tronche !

Il goûta le truc comme si c'était un truc bien gluant, et élastique genre un poulpe (nda: Axel mange Paul! Paul le poulpe!). Puis une fois qu'il mâcha sa minuscule fourchette, son visage s'illumina et il dévora l'assiette.

- J'avoue, c'était bon ! Malgré que ça ressemblait à un tas de merde !

- C'est la cuisine d'Axel, quoi.

Roxas et moi, on sursauta en même temps quand on entendit la voix de Saix.

- Je vois que tu as bonne compagnie, Ax'. Alors je ne vais pas rester, salut !

- T'as un rencard avec Xemn', c'est ça ?

- Exact ! Ah, Roxas. Fait gaffe à Axel cette nuit, tu risques de ne plus respirer.

Saix ferma la porte sur ces mots.

- C'est qui Xemn' ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit cela ?

- Xemn', c'est Xemnas, le petit ami de Saix, et -

- T'es pas homophobe, toi ?

Là, ce fut à mon tour de le regarder comme s'il avait dit qu'il avait rencontré le grand schtroumf.

- Mon frère était gay, pratiquement tous mes potes sont gays, et je suis gay. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je sois homophobe ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit que je risquais de ne plus respirer cette nuit ?

Je n'ai pas trop envi de le lui dire, alors je le regardais avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu verras cette nuit.

Je me levais de table, débarrassais, et allais dans la cuisine. Je revins avec deux glaces à l'eau de mer. Les glaces aussi avaient une mauvaise tronche. Elles étaient bleus fluo.

Et Roxas les regarda comme mes pâtes.

- Ca aussi, c'est toi qui les a fait ?

- Non, mais c'est super bon. Même si aucun de mes potes n'aiment ça.

Roxas l'a prit, et croqua dedans juste après moi.

- C'est salé... et sucré à la fois.

- J'ai dis exactement ça, la première fois que j'en ai goûté.

On a commencé à rire, et à parler de tout et de rien. Et à un moment, Roxas a même afficher le même sourire qu'il a fait à cette fille. Et je me suis arrêté de rire, pour me retourner.

La soirée c'est passé très vite, et on est allé se couché. Au début Roxas voulait dormir sur le canapé, mais je l'ai obligé à venir dormir dans mon lit. Chez moi, c'est une habitude, je suis obligé de dormir en serrant quelques choses dans mes bras. Quand je me sens vraiment seul, je vais dans la chambre de Reno - qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il est mort -, et je prend une de ses peluches qui sont imprégnés de son odeur. Mon frère adorait les peluches et faisait une collection qu'il mettait sur son lit. La plupart du temps, c'est Saix qui vient me réveiller, et la dernière fois, il m'a prit en photo serrant un bisounours rouge.

Roxas et moi, on s'est mit un pyjamas, moi, je dors juste en caleçon parce que je suis une vrai bouillotte, et j'ai filé un t-shirt et un caleçon à Roxas, le caleçon lui servait un peu de short. Et après on s'est installé dans le lit, et vu que j'étais complètement claqué, j'ai attrapé Roxas et l'ai serré contre moi. Et je me suis endormi, juste après.

Aujourd'hui je me suis levé à 4 heures, parce que j'avais la distribution des journaux à faire. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais plutôt surpris de voir que Roxas avait dormi en ayant la tête contre mon torse. Je me levais aussi doucement que je pus pour ne pas réveillé Roxas, et partis m'habiller. Je lui laissais un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine, et partis pour éviter d'être en retard.

Ce jour-là, j'aurais mieux fais de rester au lit.

Quand j'arrivais au boulot, le patron m'annonça qu'il y avait un nouveau, Riku Cromwell. J'étais sûr que c'était l'ex du cousin de Roxas.

Je fis ma distribution, en apprennent les bases à Riku. Ce mec ressemblait assez à Saix et à Xemnas niveau caractère, même s'ils étaient beaucoup plus sympas.

A un moment, je lui demandais comment allait son petit ami. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu connais Sora ?

- Oui. Il a essayé de sauter du pont, hier.

La nouvelle ne fut apparemment pas très bien accueilli. Et répliqua qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Pourquoi ? On a toujours le choix.

- Mon père est chef de gang, et il ne voulait pas que je sorte avec lui parce qu'il fait partit de la famille adverse de mon clan, alors il emploie ses tueurs à essayé de le tuer. Moi, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal à Sora, alors j'ai cassé. Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il quitte notre monde, parce que je l'aime.

- Bah, dis-toi que si je n'étais pas passé par là, il serait mort... Attend, les Strife c'est ...

- Une famille de tueur. Tout comme la mienne.

La nouvelle me scotchais sur place. Mon mignon petit Roxas faisait partit d'une famille de tueur, l'ex de mon frangin, et ce petit gamin qui a essayé de sauté du pont, ils font tous partit d'une famille de tueur ?

Je restais le reste de la matinée abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Je finis la distribution des journaux pile pour aller en cours tranquillement.

Alors que j'étais à face du lycée, je traversais tranquillement, quand une voiture arriva à fond, failli m'écraser, s'arrêta juste devant moi, et me fit voler dans la voiture.


	6. Chapitre 5: Il n'y a pas que Demyx qui e

Chapitre 5: Il n'y a pas que Demyx qui est un psychopathe, Marlu aussi !

Alors que j'étais à face du lycée, je traversais tranquillement, quand une voiture arriva à fond, failli m'écraser, s'arrêta juste devant moi, et me fit voler dans la voiture.

On m'avait kidnappé. Juste devant le lycée.

On m'avait bâillonné les mains avec du scotch, et devant moi se tenaient deux garçons ressemblant à Riku comme deux goûtes d'eaux. Ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux argents.

- J'espère que ça va marcher ?

Qu'est-ce qui va marcher ?

Je suppose qu'ils font partit de la famille de Riku, mais je ne vois pas trop pourquoi ils m'ont kidnappés.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Des Cromwell.

- Et pourquoi vous m'avez ... kidnappé ?

- Déjà d'une parce que t'es proche des Strife, et secondo parce que t'es un Drake.

- Je ne comprends pas pour moi, pourquoi parce que je suis un Drake ?

- Ta famille est ennemi à la notre, et vu que t'es le seul survivant... On a plus qu'à t'obliger à nous céder ton territoire, parce que si tu meurs il y aura la guerre avec les Strife, et le patron ne veut pas.

... J'étais même pas au courant.

- Et c'est quoi mon "territoire" ?

- Toutes la partie nord-ouest de la ville.

TOUT CA ? Quand je pense que j'étais même pas au courant.

- En tout cas, ça été vraiment simple de tué Reno. Et de faire passer ça pour un suicide encore plus.

Ils ont tué mon frère ? Impossible mon frère a sauté du pont, et- Comment ça de faire passer ça pour un suicide ?

- Comment ça de faire passer ça pour un suicide ?

Le plus petit argenté afficha un sourire mauvais.

- Simple, il a juste fallu de menacer de te tuer un peu, et il a fait tout ce qu'on voulait.

Attend... Cela veut dire que Reno est passé de l'autre côté du pont parce que ses cons m'ont menacés de mort ? C'est ce que ça veut dire, non ? Cela veut dire que Cloud n'y est pour rien, mais que ça serait à cause de moi ?

- Et le pire, c'est que tu retrouveras ton frère dans peu de temps juste le temps que les patrons mettent au point un "échange".

A mon avis, ils ne pensent pas que je puisse me battre. Ils ne pensent pas que je sache me défendre. Ils ne savent pas à quels point je peux être dangereux une fois en colère.

- Bon, on est arrivé.

Ils me sortirent. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour passer à l'attaque, il y avait des snipeurs un peu partout. Bon, je devais attendre que Saix se pointe peut être avec Roxas.

Ils m'emmenèrent à l'intérieur d'un hangar, et me conduisirent à leur patron.

- Désolé pour le scotch, mais je prend mes précautions. Ton frère savait se servir d'une arme.

Si ça peux vous rassurer, moi aussi. C'est Reno qui m'a apprit quand j'étais gamin alors que j'étais avec Saix.

- Ils ont déjà du te l'expliquer. Je veux que tu nous lègues ton territoire.

- Et c'est quoi votre territoire à vous ?

- Le centre.

- Ah, c'est pour cela que c'est en bordel.

Un des mecs qui étaient avec moi dans la voiture me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Lègues-le moi, et tu n'auras pas de problème.

- Non.

J'étais plein d'assurance, mais juste extérieurement. En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ces mecs peuvent faire, et je m'en fous en fait. Et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, non plus.

Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il me fallait du temps pour qu'on me trouve. Parce qu'en fait, tous mes potes sont psychopathes, ils savent tous se servir d'une arme, et on peut toujours compter sur eux.

C'était juste une question de temps pour que les vitres explosent et qu'une pluie de balles arrive risquant par la même occasion de me toucher.

Dans notre blède, personne ne faisait appelle aux flics, tout se réglaient par nos propres moyens.

Le patron s'avança vers moi, et fit signe à un de ses subordonnés de ramener quelque chose. Il réapparut quelque seconde après avec une fille. Le mec tenait la fille à qui Roxas avait adressé son magnifique sourire.

- Si tu ne nous le lègues pas, elle meurt.

Cool, mais moi je ne la connais pas. Je sais juste qu'elle a fait sourire Roxas, et que son sourire m'a fait déprimer parce qu'il ne m'était pas adressé, c'est tout.

- Bah, allez y. Tuez-la.

Tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu ne vas pas sauver ta petite amie ?

- Ma ... Petite Amie ? Et moi, je suis le père Noël, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ta petite amie ?

- Je suis le père Noël ? Première nouvelle.

- Tuez-la.

A ce moment précis, Marlu entra en scène. Marluxia, c'est le plus psychopathe de mes potes, déjà avec des cheveux roses, et se baladant toujours avec une rose, c'est louche.

Il défonça la porte, et tira sur tout ce qui bouge. Tout. Le patron fut touché, la fille et moi, plus tout les autres qui moururent sur place ou qui crevaient la bouche ouverte.

- YAHAHAAAAA! FUCKIN' TUEURS !

Il est pire que Demyx, ma parole... S'en est déprimant.

- Hé! Laisses en moi, trou d'uc !

Et c'est partit pour une petite engueulade avec Larxene. Et le pire c'est que s'est censé être sérieux. On se croirait dans un film.

Saix arriva derrière Marlu avec une kalachnikov, et à côté de lui se trouvait Roxas, la bouche nettoyant le sol.

Demyx arriva ensuite en sautant sur le premier ennemi, et en lui balançant son étui de guitare dans la tronche, je dis tout de suite que ça fait mal, j'ai déjà essayé.

Larxene était à côté de Marlu, tenant entre ses doigts fins des kunais d'une main, et de l'autre un semi-automatique de 9 mm.

Zexion, c'est un espèce de rat de bibliothèque, pas mal dans son genre, mais un peu trop timide à mon goût. Il tenait un 44 Magnum, et avait l'air totalement à l'ouest.

Vexen, lui est juste un peu en dessous, niveau psychopathisme, de Marlu. Il fait peur, autant physiquement que mentalement. C'est un scientifique, et il part toujours dans ses petits délires quoi qu'il arrive. Il tenait une éprouvette, et souriait bêtement en la regardant.

Xigbar, c'est un mec qui est toujours en mode blasé comme Xaldin, sauf que, lui balance des trucs aussi débiles que Demyx des fois. Il tenait une barre de fer qui était recouverte de sang.

Luxord, c'est un peu l'intello du groupe, le problème c'est que, plus feignant que lui ça n'existe pas, et qu'il se sert de ses 200 de QI que quand on est VRAIMENT dans la pétrin. Il tenait juste un paquet de carte. Bon, faut quand même savoir qu'il a des armes planquées un peu partout sur lui. Ca va du couteau suisse, au pistolet calibre 500.

Quand à Xaldin, c'est un mec baraqué qui fait peur juste de tête tellement il est impressionnant. Et ses armes se limite à ses propres poings.

Au bout de 30 minutes de tirs en vrille ils les avaient tous dégomé. Marlu pointa son arme sur moi.

- Kyyyaaaaaa ! Mais ne pointe pas ton arme sur moi, du con !

- Le con, il t'a sauvé, porc épique.

- Et tu m'as tiré dessus, Dorémi !

- T'es pas mort que je sache, Obélix !

- Mais je pisse le sang, Minnie !

- Ne vous battez pas, les gars.

- OH LA FERME, MAYA L'ABEILLE !

Il ne faut pas intervenir durant une engueulade avec Marlu et moi, Larxene devrait le savoir depuis le temps.

Ma "petite amie" s'appelle Xion Fair. C'est une amie d'enfance de Roxas, et elle a dit qu'elle était ma petite amie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y passer.

- Mais, tu le connais d'où le rouquin ?

- Le Rouquin ... ? J'ai un nom, Saix.

- Bah ... De Roxas... Il arrête pas de- Mmmmhhmhm !

Roxas avait mit sa main sur sa bouche, et souriait. C'était un faux sourire, et tout le monde le savait même les plus imbéciles du groupe.

- Bon, en tout cas, cette petite escapade m'a fait découvrir des trucs supers interressants!

- Tu vois ça comme une escapade, toi ?

Xion était sympa et c'était très bien intégré au groupe, elle parlait un peu de tout et de rien, et le pire c'était qu'elle et moi, on saignait.

- Mon frère ne s'est pas suicidé, on l'a obligé à le faire. Et je suis chef de gang, je contrôle tout le nord-ouest de la ville. C'est cool, ça !

- T'as une drôle définition de "cool", toi...

On partait du hangar, et on allait se diriger chacun chez nous, quand je me souvins que je devais bosser ce soir. J'attrapais Roxas, et je courus en direction du bistrot.

Tout le monde m'avait suivit, et finalement mon patron m'a laisser une jounée de conget quand il a vu que je saignais aux bras.

Et on est partit boire un verre, dans une boite de nuit.


	7. Chapitre 6:Darkvador est mon père,Hamtar

Chapitre 6: Darkvador est mon père, Hamtaro existe, et Roxas se dédouble. Et pendant qu'on y est je suis frogué aux glaces à l'eau de mer ? … Ah, bah ouais.

Et on est partit boire un verre, dans une boite de nuit.

Là-bas j'avais rencontré par hasard un pote, Vanitas.

On a discuté assez longtemps, et à la fin, il m'a quand même demandé pourquoi je saignais au niveau du ventre, pourquoi un petit blond lui lançait un regard assassin, et qu'est-ce que sa sœur foutait là. J'eus un bug, et compris avec 15 minutes de retard que sa sœur était en fin de compte Xion. En même temps, c'était normal, ils avaient le même nom...

Je lui présentais Roxas, et vice-versa. Finalement, ils s'entendirent assez bien, bien que Van ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture à cause de "Ven", je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais en fait je m'en fous.

On fini la soirée bien bourré, Xion et moi à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner. Saix n'avait pas trop eut le choix, sinon je ne serai jamais allé à l'hosto, je détestais les hostos, surement à cause du fait que Reno m'a fait regardé que des films d'horreurs se passant dans des hostos abandonnés...

Le lendemain matin, quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'hurlais, me levais et courus vers la sortis pour me barrer de l'hosto. Je me pris la porte en pleine figure, la démolis d'un coup de pied, et enfin je sortis.

Ah l'air pur! Il n'y a rien de mieux! Ce n'est pas que je flippe pour un vulgaire hôpital, mais... Si.

Saix avait décidé de faire le tour du propriétaire. Bon, en gros il voulait savoir comment était le nord-ouest de la ville. Et on le suivait. J'avais l'impression d'être un gentil chien-chien à son maî-maître. Et ça me tapais un peu beaucoup sur le système.

Tout le monde nous regardait avec de grands yeux, surtout les petits vieux. Des mecs un peu plus jeunes que nous s'approchèrent m'empoigna par le col. J'avais vraiment une tête qui donnait l'envi de la frapper ou quoi?

- Vous êtes qui, vous êtes sur notre territoire, alors vous allez dégager le plus vite possible!

Avant même que j'eus fais un geste un petit vieux l'avait assommé avec sa canne. Et par la même occasion, lui avait crevé un œil... Au sens propre.

Le petit vieux se retourna et me détailla du regard.

Puis, il se courba un peu.

- Soyez le bienvenue ici Monsieur Drake.

... Sur quoi je suis tombé, moi ?

- On peut dire que t'es connu dans le coin, Ax'...

Oh la ferme, Saix! C'est à cause de toi qu'il y a un petit vieux à moitié agenouillé en face de moi!

- Heu... Heu... Heu... Vous pouvez m'appelez Axel.

Désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux...

Le petit vieux m'a informé de tout ce qui c'était passé durant mon absence, et je suis resté sur le cul en apprenant trop de choses. Premièrement que j'avais vécu ici quand j'étais gosse. Deuxièmement, que Darkvador était mon père, non je rigole, ce n'est pas vrai, ça. Bon sérieusement, deuxièmement que j'avais un château sur patte comme maison. Troisièmement, que Hamtaro existe vraiment, la preuve je l'ai vu. Bon, dans un rêve... Sur Roxas, en pyjama Hamtaro... Mais sinon, sérieusement que j'aime Roxas.

...

...

...

OH MON DIEU ? C'EST VRAI, EN PLUS ? ... Pourquoi, je me suis posé cette question à moi-même ? Vu que je l'ai dit inconsciemment, c'est que ça doit être vrai, non ? Ca ne me dérange pas d'être tombé amoureux d'une bête de sexe pareille. Bon, je l'aime, je suis fière de l'être, et je suis gay, quoi demander de plus ?

Le petit vieux qui m'a sortit de mes fonctions cérébrales poussées. Ca n'arrive pas souvent, alors une minute de silence, please.

...

Ca y est, c'est fait.

Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre croisé à un simili. Quoi, j'ai le droit de me faire une minute de silence, seul comme un pauvre con ?

Oui, je fais pitié et j'en suis fière! Hnn!

Saix fit un signe de tête au petit vieux voulant dire que c'était normal, et on se dirigeait vers mon château sur patte.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit doucement, et un garçon blond me fit un grand sourire, qui fut interrompu par Demyx.

Demyx cracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche, et aspergea Roxas, le nouveau venu, Saix, et moi.

- ROXAS S'EST DEDOUBLE!

On le regardait tous comme s'il venait de nous annoncé que Gargamel essayait de kidnappé les schtroumpfs pour leurs faires pleins de choses pas très catholiques, et après les manger.

Je sentis une de mes mèches tomber mollement sur mon épaule, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir une autre imbécilité, je lui arrachais sa bouteille des mains. Engloutit le reste d'eau qu'il y avait dans la bouteille, et la cracha sur Demyx.

- PUTAIN, AX'! JE METTAIS COIFFER CE MATIN!

Je le regardais avec une aura de sadisisme, et de meurtihisisme à la clown de SAW.

- Moi aussi, Dem'.

Il partit en courant se réfugier derrière Marlu et Larxene.

J'étais de très mauvais poil. Demyx avait osé me décoiffer. Plus aucun de mes pics ne tenaient. Horrible.

Le nouveau venu s'appelait Ventus, il ressemblait beaucoup à Roxas, il n'y avait que Saix et moi qui savions les différencier. Mais vu que Ventus exprimait toujours ses sentiments, et qu'ils se voyaient sur son visage et dans ses gestes, il n'était pas trop dur de les différencier.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu vis là, Ventus ?

- Vous-vous-

- TU!

- Tu. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Euh... Apparemment, là, je suis sensé faire un claquement de doigt et hurler un "T'inquiète, je ne t'ai pas oublié!". Le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens pas de lui.

- Ce sont vos-euh, t'es parents qui m'ont permis de rester ici... Au fait, où est monsieur Reno ?

- Il est mort.

J'avoue que plus direct que ça, tu meurs.

Un gros blanc s'est installé. Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Vanitas se tenait devant nous.

- C'est qui cette gonze-... Axel ?

- Si t'avais fini ta phrase, tu te serais retrouvé au fond de la baie de Tokyo.

- Et, tu vas faire le voyage de France au Japon juste pour ça ?

- J'en profiterais pour visiter! Mais vu que tu n'as pas fini ta phrase, tu vas juste finir au fond de la Seine!

- C'est qui qui... A fait ça à tes cheveux ?

- Demyx.

Roxas avait annoncé la réponse comme si c'était plus qu'une évidence.

- Ah, ça explique pourquoi il tremble, comme s'il venait de voir le diable, devant la porte.

J'ai envi de faire un meurtre. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre, et vois Demyx à genou par-terre, tremblant, des larmes au coin des yeux.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ! Tiens!

Il me tend une glace à l'eau de mer entre chaque doigt, 8 en tout.

Je le regarde, toujours avec des mitrailleuses à la place des yeux.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner avec des glaces ?

Il me regarde, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Il faut croire que tu as bien d'espérer.

Je lui pris les 8 glaces des mains, et me dirigeais vers le canapé où j'étais encore assis il y a quelques instants.

Demyx se retourna vers Saix.

- Réincarnation de Dieu, tu es.

- Moi, pas parler le Yoda.

Saix se retourna laissant en plan un Demyx avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je sentis qu'on me secouait le bras. C'était Roxas, et il fixait avec grande envi les glaces à l'eau de mer.

- Si tu manges tout, tu vas être malade...

Je le regarde, et lui tends la glace. Il l'a prend, et affiche un grand sourire for Xion. Marluxia et Larxene le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds. Bien plus que ronds.

- Attend Roxas.

- T'as pas peur d'être malade avec ses ... "glaces" ?

- Mais, c'est bon. C'est sucré, et salé à la fois.

Là, tout le monde le dévisagea comme s'il venait de dire que Pikachu pouvait prendre forme humaine.

- LES GLACIERIENS A L'EAU DE MER CONQUIERONS LE MONDE! ! Et non, je ne suis pas un drogué aux glaces à l'eau de mer.

- ... Désolé de vous déranger en pleins -

- Délire totale.

Vive les répliques de Van, moi je dis.

- Mais, il faudrait peut être que vous vous occupiez de tout ce qui c'est passé durant votre absence...

- Ok, mais avant... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Van ?

Vanitas attrapa Ventus par le cou, et le sera contre lui.

- Rien.

Ce "Rien"(1) voulait en fait dire: " Si tu touche à mon Ventus, ce n'est pas au fond de la baie de Tokyo que tu vas finir mais 20 milieux sous les mers."

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas Gargamel!

Personne n'avait comprit mon petit délire des schtroumpfs, bon bah ce n'est pas grave.

Roxas me regarde dubitatif, et Ventus sort un paquet de schtroumpfs.

- T'as fait un kidnapping ?

Bon voyons, le bon côté de la chose... Ventus connait ses classiques.

Et je passe encore plus pour un con.

J'ai retrouvé mon sérieux, et le vieux ma fait le topo comme il se doit.

Il m'a fait aussi visité mon "domaine" et il m'a supplié de revenir habiter dans le château sur patte. Enfin, juste habiter vu que je ne me souviens pas que j'ai vécu ici.

La sonnette retentit, et le petit vieux se dirigea vers l'entrée du château sur patte.

Pendant ce temps-là, on discutait tous, de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Genre de mon délire des schtroumpfs, et autres...

Quand, j'entendis un hurlement:

- !

Je reconnus de suite la voix de Sora, et sortis de la maison, pour me diriger vers sa voix.

- Eh, pas la peine de gueuler comme un putois, non plus...

Euh... Qu'est-ce que Sora faisait comme ça, au juste ?

(1) Je ne parle pas de Rien dans Pirate Game, hein! Soyons clair!


	8. Chapitre 7:L'art n'est qu'explosion

Chapitre 7: L'art n'est qu'explosion. Il paraît… Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça brûle.

Euh... Qu'est-ce que Sora faisait comme ça, au juste ?

Sora avait les cheveux coiffés en arrière, la chemise ouverte, il tenait une batte de baseball avec des clous ensanglantés, et me tirait dessus à cou de mitrailleuse avec ses yeux.

...

Je crois que j'ai une tête à claque, ou juste à baston.

- A cause de la merde que t'as foutus, je reverrais encore moins Riku... Tout ça, parce que t'as pas voulu leur donner ton territoire... Misérable insecte!

Flippant le Sora! L'autre jour, il était prêt à se balancé du pont, et là, il est prêt à me tué à cou de batte.

Je recule tout doucement, et Sora court vers moi.

Là, je ne me retiens pas, et hurle ma peur:

- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

En plus, je cours dans la maison, essayant tant bien que mal de le semer.

Jusqu'à que mon portable sonne, que je décroche en hurlant des insultes plus qu'abjectes envers celui qui m'appelle, et jusqu'à que j'attends la petite voix d'un Riku effrayé. Je m'arrête moquant que faire une collision avec Sora, et lui tends mon portable:

- C'EST POUR TOI!

Il regarde mon portable comme si c'était un Alien sortant du ventre version Alien, mais le prend quand même.

- Allo. Riku ? ... Oui... Oui... Ou-oui! ... Non, il n'est pas là... D'accord... Moi aussi. A plus.

Sora me lance des couteaux avec les yeux...

- Riku m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne serait pas là demain, et que tu devais prévenir le patron... C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Riku bosse... Il fait la distribution des journaux.

- Ouais, ouais...

J'ai réussi à le convaincre que c'était la vérité. Comment j'ai fais ? J'en sais rien, mais le plus important c'est que j'y suis arrivé!

Saix commencé à taper la discute avec Sora, et donc j'avais plus de sangsue accro à Riku sur le dos. Et grâce à lui, le papy a put TOUT m'expliquer. Miracle.

Pour avoir d'autre info, et parce que le vieux m'a dit qu'il y avait des trafiquants de drogues dans le coin, je suis partis au centre-ville pour avoir d'autres info, et par la même occasion m'acheter une glace. J'en avais bien besoin après tout ce que Sora m'a fait subir.

Je suis partis, limite en courant de la maison, et je me suis dirigé vers un marchand de glace. Deux jeunes filles étaient devant moi et discutaient animement.

- Il paraît que Ansem s'est fait butter dans une explosion.

- Ouais, mais ça aurait été plus sympa que ça soit Xehanort!

- C'est clair, mais les deux ça serait encore mieux.

- Ouais, mais personnes oserait essayé de tué Xehanort, après tout il a tué d'une manière horrible un pote du boss.

- Ouais, je sais. C'était un flic, je crois même, non ?

- Ouais, Zack, je crois qu'il s'appelait. On l'a retrouvé avec son insigne dans la bouche, et ouvert de partout.

Zack, c'était le meilleur ami de Reno et de Cloud. C'est après sa mort que Reno et Cloud ont commencés à sortir ensembles. Je savais qu'il était mort, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était mort comme ça. Ca fait un choc.

En plus, il ne reste que Cloud, Reno et Zack sont morts, enfin ils se sont fait tué.

Je prend mon portable, et appelle Roxas. Faut que je le prévienne que Cloud va surement avoir des ennuis.

- Allo, Roxas. Il faut que tu appelle Cloud, il va surement avoir des ennuis.

- Pour l'instant, le seul qui a des ennuis, c'est moi.

L'appelle fut coupé. Le con qui a enlevé Roxas va en avoir des regrets.

Je fonce, et retourne à la maison.

Saix, et Demyx me voient arrivé et me mettent au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Apparemment ils ont réussis attrapé un kidnappeurs. Et apparemment c'était Marlu qui a essayé de le faire parler sans résultat.

- Je m'en occupe.

Je fonce chez la voisine, et sonne à la porte.

- Bonjour Madame. Puis-je vous emprunté votre voiture ?

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds sortant de leurs orbites.

- Vous êtes Drake. Monsieur Drake ?

- Euh... Oui.

- Bah, tenez.

Elle me tend sa clé de voiture, et j'ordonne à Saix et à Demyx, qui tiennent notre otage, de le plaquer sur la voiture. Ils le font, et j'attache notre otage sur le capot avec des chaînes. Il ne veut pas parler ? Je vais lui faire enlever son "non-envi".

Je rentre dans la voiture, la mets en route, commence à faire mon demi-tour. Pour ensuite m'engagé sur la route à 120km/h, normalement conseillé à 50. Et je roule ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes, avec l'otage hurlant ses tripes. J'arrive au pont, et m'arrête juste une face du paysage. Si l'otage n'était pas tenu les chaînes, il serait mort, ça, c'est sûr.

Il ne veux toujours pas parler:

- Très bien, alors je vais desserrer un peu les chaînes, faut bien que ça soit marrant.

Ce que je commence à faire, et le mec commence enfin à parler.

Encore 20 minutes après, j'ai mes infos, et je fais le chemin inverse pour retourner à la maison, le mec est toujours sur le capot. Et j'explique aux autres.

On se met tous d'accord. Ok, c'est bon. Maintenant, on va allé sauver Roxas.

Le pauvre mec à qui j'ai foutue la trouille de sa vie m'a dit que ses potes, et lui devaient amenés mon petit Roxy dans un hangar. Toujours les hangars, ils n'en ont pas un peu marre de toujours faire leur échange dans des hangars ?

Je suis devant celui qu'il m'a indiqué, et je rentre en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte pas droite.

Un mec qui se croit beau-gosse, des cheveux gris, des fringues pour le moins bizarre, et qui doit avoir la cinquantaine, se tient à côté d'un Roxas bâillonné.

CONNARD!

Il va sentir mon poing passé dans sa gueule, ce type!

Il me regarde de bas en haut, et me demande:

- C'est toi, Axel Drake ?

- Non, c'est mon poisson rouge.

Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu sortir un truc intelligent, je suis trop énervé.

- Lègue-moi ton terrain, et je te rend le blondinet.

- Non, tu me rend juste Roxas, et je te casse la gueule après. D'une pour avoir kidnappé Rox'. De deux parce que t'as tué Zack, et de trois, parce que je n'aime pas ta tête. Mais au juste, t'es qui ?

- Mon nom est Xehanort . Et vu que tu ne veux pas me léguer ton terrain...

Un de ses hommes de main sortit un revolver de sa poche, et le posa sur la tête de Roxas. Je remarquait qu'il tremblait légèrement. Ce que vit Xehanort de suite, et le foudroya du regard.

Sur quel zozo je suis tombé ?

Tant pis.

Je sors un automatique de ma poche, et le pose sur ma tempe.

Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- J'explique. Si je meurs, c'est à Saix qu'est légué le terrain. Alors tu vas me rendre Roxas de suite.

Xehanort fait signe de libérer Roxas, et le mec le projette en arrière.

Ventus le sort. Le plan marche impec'.

Vexen est sur une poutre du toit, et se prépare à lancer une fumigène.

Moi, je me prépare à courir vers la sortit. Et Ventus traîne Roxas par le t-shirt pour le faire sortir.

Pourquoi Ventus à l'air si pressés ?

... Merde... Je savais qu'en fin de compte c'était une mauvaise idée de demander cela à Vexen.

Je me retourne, et cours aussi vite que je peux vers la sortie.

Au moment où je franchis la porte, il y eut une explosion.

J'ai bien failli y passé cette fois.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Roxas était vivant, ouf. Et tout les potes regardaient le hangar avec des yeux ronds. Sauf Demyx qui sirotait tranquillement un soda tout en écoutant de la musique.

- PUTAIN VEXEN! T'AS BIEN FAILLI NOUS TUER!

- Eh, je n'y peux rien si je me suis trompé entre la fumigène, et la grenade!

- BAH SI T'Y PEUX QUELQUE CHOSE, DU CON!

- Tss, quel rabat joie. si s'avait été toi, on aurait pas eut le droit de dire quoique se soit.

- Je n'essais pas de tuer mes potes, nuance.

- C'est ce que tu fais depuis que je te connais.

Et d'un coup je sentis comme un jet d'eau sur moi. Enfin de coca si j'en crois la couleur des fringues de Vexen.

- Tu brûles, Axel! ... Raah! Désolé! Désolé!

Je me retourne lentement.

- C'est la dernière fois... Que je suis heureux que tu me crache dessus. Tu peux en être sûr.

Après cela, on retourne à la maison, et Larxene propose de faire la fête chez moi. Enfin, chez mon nouveau chez moi. Tout le monde accepte. Sauf moi, bien entendu parce que j'ai pas envi que ma nouvelle maison soit un champ de bataille dès le premier soir. Mais, malgré le fait que je ne suis pas d'accord, ils sortent l'alcool dont ne sait où, et commence la fête. Sous des regards ébahies. Le mien, et celui de Roxas.

…

To be continued

…

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de bouclé! Ca mérite des petits com's, non ?


	9. Chapitre 8:Les fêtes chez moi,sont synon

Chapitre 8: Les fêtes chez moi, sont synonymes de connerie. Ou de magie… Pour l'alcool.

Après cela, on retourne à la maison, et Larxene propose de faire la fête chez moi. Enfin, chez mon nouveau chez moi. Tout le monde accepte. Sauf moi, bien entendu parce que j'ai pas envi que ma nouvelle maison soit un champ de bataille dès le premier soir. Mais, malgré le fait que je ne suis pas d'accord, ils sortent l'alcool dont ne sait où, et commence la fête. Sous des regards ébahit. Le mien, et celui de Roxas.

- Je ne comprend pas comment on peut faire la fête alors, qu'il n'y a même pas quelque heure Roxas s'est fait enlevé.

- Bah, ne comprends pas, fais la fête.

Saix m'avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde. Mais bon, des fois mon meilleur ami a raison, alors je vais arrêter de me poser des questions et faire la fête comme tout le monde.

On avait bu un peu de tout, en fait tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, je le buvait comme du petit lait. En gros pratiquement tout le monde était bourré. Pratiquement, Vanitas par exemple ne l'était pas, contrairement à Ventus.

Saix souriait bêtement, Demyx chantait des conneries à tue-tête, Zexion faisait des grimaces à son reflet dans le miroir, Larxene et Marlu se faisaient un concours de celui ou celle qui boira sa vodka le plus vite possible, Xion s'amusait à déshabiller Xigbar et elle trouvait cela marrant, Vexen et Luxord se faisait un poker version vivant... En gros, c'était eux qui jouait les cartes. Et pour finir, Xaldin se faisait des tresses. Quand à moi, j'embrassais tout le monde.

- Vas-y Lea! Fais un bisou à ton Isa!

- Oui !

Flippant, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que c'est Saix qui dit cela.

Larxene arrêta son jeu débile avec Marlu pour s'exclamer:

- Eh, les mecs! Cela vous dit de faire un jeu ? Je dis un mot, et vous devez dire un autre mot qui vous fait pensez au mot que j'ai dis! On commence: Equerre!

Tout le monde s'était retourné, et on commençait tous à jouer à son jeu débile. Mais vu que j'étais bourré, là, je m'en fichais royalement.

- Maths!

- Compas.

- Cercle.

- Rond...

- Disque.

- CD.

- Musique!

- Clip.

- Onomatopée.

... Ouh, l'intello qui sort ça dans un jeu débile, avec des débiles complètements bourrés.

- Saga.

- Film.

- Forêt!

On reconnait bien là, notre imbécile préféré, alias Demyx.

- Arbre!

- Feuille.

- Papier.

- Ciseau!

- Doigt.

- Cul!

... Gné ?

Traduction Saix, plise.

- Nous les mecs gay, on fait des mouvements de ciseau avec nos doigts dans le cul.

Haa! J'ai compris!

- Sexe.

- Couille.

- Sémé!

... Heu... Là, c'est vraiment urgent. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une traduction, Larx'...

- Sémé égal puissant, parce que sémé avoir couille et s'en servir!

... Oké... Bon, on va la laisser dans ses délires de yaoistes...

- Uké... ?

- Yaoi.

- Manga.

- Livre.

- Dictionnaire.

- A vent.

... C'est normal que je comprenne pas... ?

- Bah quoi, vous n'avez jamais regardé le scrabble de l'Akatsuki ?

- Noël!

... On parlait pas l'Avant, mais du vent, Dem'...

- Bon, on va changé les règles un peu, quand même! Il ne faut pas que ça rime, maintenant!

- Banane.

- Chapeau.

- Salsifis.

- Cacahouète!

- Menthol.

- Amsterdam.

- Pantalon.

- Banc.

- Poubelle.

- Trousse.

- Stylo.

- Gomme.

- Professeur.

- Livre.

- Ciel.

- Tatouage.

- Pull.

- Bague.

- Roux Power! Mwahahaha!

- Sabre.

- Manga.

- Jeu Vidéo.

- Chaussette.

- Enfant.

- Eyeliner.

- T'en mets, toi ?

- Annale.

- Tout le jours, vieille. Clé.

- C'est pour ça que t'es efféminé. Piercing.

- Fromagère!

- Keyblade.

- Rien.

- Pirate.

- Violon.

- Cuistot.

- Ecorce.

- T'as une imagination débordante. Missionnaire.

- Et toi, t'es le plus gros pervers de la life que je connaisse. Bracelet.

- String.

- T'en met, Marlu ?

- Non, pas encore, mais ça peut se négocier ma chère! Zombie.

- Lacet.

- Guerre.

- Fouet.

- Hibou. T'es un pervers.

- Moi ? Attend, j'ai rien dis! Bonobo!

- T'es un pervers... Tu l'as déjà faite ? Hivers.

- Andromaque. Cela te va bien de dire ça, Larx'. T'es pire que nous.

- Chewing-gum.

- Caillou.

- Kangourou.

...

...

...

...

...

Et merde, j'ai perdu.

Roxas se colle à moi en souriant bêtement, et commence à débouter ma chemise. Je le regarde faire les yeux ronds sortant de leurs orbites.

Il est vraiment BEAUCOUP bourré mon petit Roxas...

Là, je me ressaisis et l'écarte brusquement de moi. Je ne veux pas faire une bêtise. Surtout que ça m'ai déjà arrivé.

Je vais sur la balcon de la pièce pour prendre l'air, et me remettre les idées en place, puis je tire sur une clope. Reno faisait toujours cela pour se détendre, et puis c'était mon grand-frère, alors je limite.

Il commence à pleuvoir. Cela ne peut que me remettre les esprits en place.

J'ai bien failli faire la même chose qu'EUX.

EUX c'est les mecs avec qui j'avais passé une soirée en boite de nuit.

EUX c'est les mecs avec qui j'avais rigolé, dansé, et bus toute la nuit.

EUX c'est les mecs qui m'ont lâchement drogué.

EUX c'est les mecs qui m'ont emmené dans une chambre d'hôtel alors que j'étais bourré.

EUX c'est les mecs qui m'ont violé, qui m'ont touché pour la première fois.

EUX c'est les premiers mecs que Saix à tabasser.

EUX c'est la cause de mes cauchemars depuis 7 ans.

J'entends un espèce de brisement de verre, mais tout ce que je veux, là, c'est la solitude. Je finis tout de même par me retourner et vois un Roxas essayant d'avancer malgré la porte en verre qui sépare le balcon du salon, et qui accessoirement fait que Roxas se la prend en plein nez.

Je souris, et rentre pour éviter que Roxas se retrouve avec le nez violet avant la fin de la soirée.

Tout le monde est écroulé par terre complètement ivre. Ils tiennent pas à alcool mes potes, c'est prouvé.

Roxas me sourit de toute ses dents, et tombe raide mort par terre. Je lève les yeux au ciel, ils sont tous exaspérants.

J'attrape Roxas, et le porte comme une princesse jusqu'au canapé. Je le dépose délicatement, et il s'endort en moins de deux secondes. Je souris. Il est vraiment mignon.

Je finis par m'endormir à côté de Roxas, le sourire au lèvre.

Le lendemain matin, c'est une explosion qui me réveillais. Une explosion de rire. Et pas celui de n'importe qui, celui de Roxas.

…

To be continued

…

Et voilà un autre chapitre qui se fini! Dîtes, je veux toujours vos avis! Et se qu'y vous a particulièrement plu, et particulièrement déplu! Merci de lire, encore et toujours cet amas de débilité. Je vous aime lecteur, ou lectrice! Alors ne m'oubliez pas, et laissez des reviews!


	10. Chapitre 9: Quand je rejoins la liste de

Chapitre 9: Quand je rejoins la liste des psychopathes.

Le lendemain matin, c'est une explosion qui me réveillais. Une explosion de rire. Et pas celui de n'importe qui, celui de Roxas.

Je levais brusquement la tête à l'entente de ce son mélodieux. Et restait planté sur le canapé, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux sortants de leurs orbites en voyant le spectacle qui se passait devant moi.

Pour moi, c'était une première de voir Roxas étalé par terre, des larmes au coin des yeux, plié en deux, frappant le sol, et riant ainsi.

Je crois que tout le monde était aussi stupéfait que moi de voir mon petit blondinet en train de littéralement mourir de rire.

Demyx se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par les épaules et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

- Qui es-tu créature pour avoir prit possession du corps de Roxas ?

N'y pouvant plus, ce fut au tour de Xion d'exploser de rire. Roxas se tourna vers moi, et rougit jusqu'à la plante des pieds. J'avais un truc sur le visage ?

Demyx ne comprenait pas tout, et moi, j'étais dans le même état que lui. Juste, depuis quand mon cerveau a muté en celui de Demyx ? Parce que là, je ne comprenais mais VRAIMENT rien!

Se fut Saix qui me sortis de mes réflexions en me tirant de la maison par l'oreille (1).

Je remarquais ainsi, que comme d'habitude Marlu et Larx' se battaient. Larx' attrapa notre pauvre Marlu... Par les cheveux, et il se mit à faire un cri ... Démoniaque ? Venant de lui, c'est dur à croire, mais ça m'a fait sursauté, alors c'est pour dire.

- NON! Pas les cheveux, c'est précieux.

Larx' le regarda d'un air amusé. Ouh la la, si j'avais été à la place de Marlu j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou, et aurais dégagé le plus vite et plus loin possible de cette blonde psychopathe présumé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je découvre que t'as une calvitie, et que tu portes une perruque ?

Cela non plus, je n'aurais pas aimé.

- Eh! Mais ce n'est pas une perruque! Ce sont mes vrais cheveux! Non, mais tu crois quoi ?

Et voilà ce qui devait arriver, arriva... 0.000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 001 seconde plus tard.

- ! MAIS CA NE VA PAS ? CA FAIT MALEUH!

Larxene se retourna un grand sourire étirer sur ses lèvres.

- Bah, maintenant, on est fixé. Ce sont vraiment tes vrais cheveux, Barbie.

- Mais puisse que je te le disais, Ken!

- Bah avec toi, on n'est jamais trop prudent...

Désolé, mais fallait vraiment que je fasse un commentaire.

- C'est beau l'amitié, dis donc!

- Bon, ce n'est pas pour casser votre délire, mais ... Si. Il faudrait peut être qu'on sorte. Parce que vu la tronche que tire Saix, il vaudrait mieux, enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

Xigbar nous avait cassé en plein délire, roh! Moi, je me serais bien amusé à clashé Marlu!

On sort, donc, et suivi de toute la bande, je me dirige vers un parc, me semble-t-il. Enfin, d'après ce que je me souviens. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

Bon, on y arrive quand même. Des gamins s'amusent sur une balançoire, d'autres au bac à sable, et il y en a un qui joue, seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ce gosse me fait penser à moi, il y a quelques années. Quand j'étais gosse, je n'avais pas d'ami, tout le monde me rejetait à cause de ma couleur de cheveux. Et ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi pas Reno ?

Ce que je n'avais pas compris à l'époque c'était que Reno savait exactement qui et où, il était, et qu'il savait régner.

Je me rapprochais du gosse, et avant même que je ne lui touche l'épaule, il reçu de plein fouet la fumée d'une cigarette. C'était Xigbar. Et avant même que je l'engueule, où je ne sais quoi, Larx' arriva plus en colère que jamais, et le fit bouger grâce (ou à cause) d'un de ses coups de pied monstrueusement fort, à la tête. Cela doit faire super mal, n'empêche. Pauvre Xig'.

Le gosse sauta littéralement sur ma jambe pour s'y protéger derrière. Le pire, c'est que ça aussi ça me fait penser à moi, gosse. Mon père s'amusait à cracher sa fumer de clope dans la gueule de Reno et moi, et dès que ma mère voyait cela, elle arrivait et faisait dégagé mon père à coup de pied dans le crâne, violent, moi je le dis. En plus, à chaque fois, elle hurlait:

- Si uns des deux attrapent un cancer, ou une autre connerie à cause de toi, tu vas le sentir passer mon pied dans tes couilles!

Ce souvenir me fit légèrement rire. Je me mis à la hauteur du gosse, et dis:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas méchants. Elle est où ta maman ?

Le gosse, du haut de son mètre 10 me dévisagea, avec des yeux bleus trop craquant, mais moins que ceux de Roxas, il me répondit, d'une voix terne:

- Elle est morte.

Mon visage s'assombrit.

- Et ton père.

Il baissa piteusement la tête.

- Il s'est suicidé.

Ce gosse avait vraiment l'air de souffrir. Je soupirais un bon coup, et continuais sur ma lancé.

- Ton tuteur ?

- Elle est au septième ciel.

Là, tout le monde se mit à dévisager le gamin, dont moi, Roxas, et Saix.

- Elle est avec les clients, et elle doit travailler très tard, parce qu'elle dit qu'elle veut l'oublier, le garçon blond avec un sourire rêveur quand il voyait le brun. Sauf que le brun est mort, et que son meilleur ami, le roux, et le blond, ils étaient tellement tristes, que le blond pour éviter de trop souffrir à commencer à embrasser le roux, pour oublier le brun. Et vus, qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela, elle... Elle...

Cette histoire me disait quelque chose. C'était un peu comme si, ce gosse racontait l'histoire de Re-...Reno.

- Tu m'indiques le chemin, gamin ?

Je pus apercevoir le teint rouge vif que Roxas avait prit en l'espace d'un instant. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais violer ce pauvre gosse ? Non, mais franchement, c'est mal me connaître!

Le gosse m'attrapa la main, et me tira vers une petite ruelle. Quelques néons indiquèrent que c'était bien ici. La bande me suivait de très très près.

Le gosse poussa la porte, j'entendis un "Bienvenue", et elle se retourna.

Elle n'avait pas changé, ou du moins pas extérieurement. Elle était toujours avec ses fringues noirs, le bout de tissu rouge accroché fermement au bras, les cheveux noir relâché en arrière, mais malgré cela, elle semblait plus ... adulte. Son visage s'était durci, et avait des marques sur l'épaule. Ouais, mais à part cela, je ne la trouvais toujours pas à mon goût.

- Yosh, Tifa.

Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- A-Axel ? ... Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt...

Elle baissa la tête, et continua d'essuyer frénétiquement la vaisselle.

Un silence pensant commença à arriver sur l'horizon, mais celui-ci fut vite coupé par un Roxas, un peu en colère:

- C'est qui ?

Un peu, beaucoup même. Cela devait être la première fois que je voyais mon petit ange si énervé.

Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire, et commençais à dire:

- Roxas, voici Tifa. Pour faire simple... Elle est amoureuse de Cloud, mais vu que lui, était amoureux de Zack, et qu'il est mort, il s'est rabattu sur mon pauvre frère, qui était par la même occasion le meilleur ami de Zack. Le problème est que vu que Reno est mort, Cloud est encore plus en déprime et que cette demoiselle n'en pouvait plus de le voir comme ça, elle est partit vivre ailleurs.

Après ma petit explication simple, pas tout à fait simple. Roxas fronça les sourcils.

- Elle est amoureuse de mon frère ?

Bon ok, il y a peut être plus lent du cerveau que notre cher Demyx. Mais, je préviens de suite, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de lui dire.

On eut une discussion pour le moins mouvementé, qui fut coupé par trois ados entrant dans le bar. Un des trois s'avance vers moi, me lance des regards assassins, et… reste planté là, sans bouger.

Il essai de me parler avec ses ondes ou quoi ? … Bah, je vais essayer de décoder cela, en même temps quand on traîne avec Saix, ce n'est pas difficile!

…

…

- Saix! Saix! J'ai trouvé des gars, qui parlent la même langue que toi!

- Dire ça, c'est l'insulté.

Le Xemnas a raison, mais c'est vrai, quoi!

Mais, n'empêche, les gosses m'envoient des ondes!

Heureusement que j'ai appris cette langue!

Alors, là, je vais décoder!

… Hein ? Quoi ? Ils pensent que… Non!

- Non, les gosses! Je ne sors pas avec elle! Premièrement parce que…

- Parce que c'est elle, deuxièmement qu'elle est moche, et troisièmement que c'est une fille!

Merci Saix, tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche!

- ELLE N'EST PAS MOCHE!

- C'EST VRAI ! JE NE SUIS PAS MOCHE!

- Non, c'est vrai, t'es juste pas du goût de Cloud, moi, et moi.

En fait, le moi et moi, c'est Saix et moi, mais dit en même temps, ça donne moi et moi.

- Roh, c'est bon!

Et là, Tifa est partit bouder seule au monde dans son coin. Normal, quoi !

On a fini la journée à discuter, à balancer des conneries, à rigoler tout le reste de la journée. Enfin, c'est sans compter Roxas. Il avait passé quelques minutes à foudroyer Tifa du regard, et puis il avait fini la journée en me lançant des regards toutes les cinq minutes. Quand on est sortit, je me suis débrouillé pour rester seul avec Roxas, et je lui ai posé des questions de santé. Au bout d'un certain temps, le silence c'est installé, et ce fût Roxas qui le coupa.

- Je peux venir dormir chez toi ?

Premièrement je le regardais avec des gros yeux, on ne s'attend pas à cette question pour lancer une conversation. Surtout de la part du blond!

- Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir dehors!

Roxas me sourit. Et le silence ce re-fit. On arrivait devant mon nouveau chez moi, et là, je pensais à un truc: il faut que je fasse attention à faire en sorte qu'il dorme le plus loin de moi, parce que je ne veux pas le violer avant de lui avouer mes sentiments!

En tant que maître de la maison, je fis en sorte que Roxas dorme à 15 pièces après la mienne. Le problème était que je n'avais pas prévu que ça soit lui qui se pointe devant ma porte, tenant fermement son oreiller contre sa poitrine, avec une mine impossible à contredire sur la bouille, pour me demander de dormir dans ma chambre, enfin plutôt exactement dans MON lit, AVEC MOI!

Et cela faisait 15 minutes, maintenant que j'écoutais attentivement la respiration régulière de Roxas dans la pièce. Et je n'en pouvais plus! J'avais vraiment super envi de lui sauter dessus. Je sortis du lit, pour aller faire un marathon, et ainsi éviter de le violer, mais une main me retint.

Je me tendis, et me retournais tout doucement pour croiser deux topazes bleues m'interroger du regard. Et là, je fis une chose instinctive: je me penchais sur lui, et posais mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes. A peine l'avais-je fais, que je m'éloignais le plus vite possible, et glissais sur le parquet brillant. Roxas se pencha sur moi, et me demanda si tout allait bien, pivoine, enfin je suppose, parce que quand il fait nuit c'est un peu dur à dire.

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste avec lui. Je me levais, posais mon regard sur le sol très intéressant, alors qu'il faisait noir, et articulais un pardon, à peine audible. Roxas s'agrippa à mon t-shirt, et me tira en avant. Je fonçai droit sur son visage, et était plutôt horrifié de refaire la même chose qu'il y a quelque instant. Mais, cette fois-ci ce fut Roxas qui prit possession de mes lèvres. J'approfondis le baiser en franchissant la barrière de nos lèvres. Jamais, je n'avais eux l'impression qu'un simple baiser pouvait être aussi rempli de chaleur. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça.

Je sentis ses mains se poser timidement contre ma nuque et y appuyer afin de me pousser à être plus entreprenant. Ce que je fis sans hésiter. Mes mains passèrent sur ses hanches, le caressant doucement et relevant légèrement le tissu de son T-shirt pour toucher sa peau d'albâtre. Il frémit sous ce contact, et je souris dans le baiser, fier de mon effet. Ses mains remontèrent jusque dans mes cheveux, nouant des mèches autours de ses doigts. C'est là que je me rendis compte de son haleine, en même temps je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir avant : il puait le rhum (même si ça sent bon, le rhum). J'arrêtais tout en me décollant de lui sauvagement, et dire :

- T'as bu Roxas.

- … Non ! Héhéhé ! Hic ! Les fourmis m'ont fait boire, et puis elles se sont mises à chanter et à danser, et elles m'ont dit qu'elles cultivaient de la majejuana, et qu'elles présentaient même le journal TV de TF1 en buvant et en étant shoutées ! Hic ! Trop fort ! Hic ! Je veux faire la même ! Hic !

C'est bien ce que je disais… Il a bu, et pas qu'un peu.

- Fais dodo Rox'.

- Oh… Hic ! Mais tu restes avec moi ! Hic !

Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça avec la tête qu'il faisait. Alors, j'ai dormi avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, c'est les rayons du soleil qui m'ont réveillés. Et puis, je me rappelais qu'à côté de moi se trouvait un Roxas endormi. Il était vraiment trop craquant avec ses mèches de cheveux partant sur l'oreiller, les rayons du soleil le faisant s'enfoncer dans les couvertures… TROP MIMI ! Maintenant, c'est sûr ! Je change de religion pour devenir Roxassiens ! Mwahahahahahahahaaa !

Pendant mon délire interne, et que j'avais commencé à caresser la joue de mon bien-aimé sans m'en rendre compte, Ven fit une entrée, très … Surprenante. Il ouvrit la porte comme si s'était une vulgaire feuille de papier, avec un grand sourire… Sourire qui fit place à l'ouverture de sa bouche quand il vit Roxas dans mon lit. C'est alors qu'il devint rouge jusqu'à la plante de ses orteils, puis il hurla :

- ROXAS S'EST FAIT VIOLE PAR AXEL !

Tout le monde accouru vers les hurlements du sosie de mon chou pas encore miens. Et tout le monde commença à raconter sa « version » des faits, plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Pendant ce temps-là, je sentis Roxas bouger, et d'un coup il se leva et se mit à hurler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait :

- PUTAIN ! J'AI UN DE C'EST MAL AU CRÂNE, VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS LA FERMEZ ! ET PUIS, VOUS ÊTES PAS AU MUSEE, ALORS BOUGER DE LA, CONNARD !

Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que la voix de Roxas ressemblait assez à celle de Stallone. (2)

C'est sur ses paroles très sympathiques que tout le monde eut la frayeur de sa vie, et qu'ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, et que Roxas se retourna pour faire un plongeon dans le lit, et retourner sous ses couvertures bien chaudes. A côté de moi. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas bougé. Mais pas d'un pouce. Bon, je vais quand même me lever.

- Tu ne bouges pas, la bouillotte.

Oké, Roxy, si tu veux … !

Je m'en vais.

Je me lève, va dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, et ensuite, je vais prendre mon petit déj'. Là, je vois des trucs bizarres. Très bizarres. Zexion et Saix se sont attrapés bras dessus, bras dessous, et chantent :

- Viens au pays des schtroumpfs, les petits êtres bleus ! Viens au pays des schtroumpfs, avec les cheveux bleus ! Viens au pays des schtroumpfs, ce n'est jamais très loin ! Viens au pays des schtroumpfs, il existe un chemin ! Tu verras Zexion et Saix les petits êtres bleus qui ont des cheveux bleus et qui sont des amis de Sonic et ses potes ! Knuckles et Axel c'est la même personne ce qui ne nous empêche pas de rire et picoler ! Viens au pays des schtroumpfs, les petits êtres bleus ! Viens au pays des schtroumpfs, avec les cheveux bleus !

Etrange… Ils ont dû se tromper entre le café et le rhum ambré. Il ne devait pas être réveillé celui qui a servi le café. Mais, au juste, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent tous là, eux ? Ils devraient être chez eux, non ? Bon, je vais demander à quelqu'un de clean… Il y a quelqu'un de clean ici ? Bizarre. Trop bizarre. Je suis sûr que c'est pour faire un attentat à la bombe, ou un truc dans le genre… Après maintes réflexions, le plus bizarre, ça doit être moi. Xion entra dans la pièce, avec une gueule de bois se voyant sur le visage, et se passa la tête sous l'évier. Une fois cela fait, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers moi. C'était impressionnant comment le mode « cheveux en pétard » n'allait absolument pas à Xion. Elle prit une chaise à côté de moi, et me demanda :

- Alors ? Cette soirée avec Rox' ? C'était dans les airs ?

Dans les airs… Airs… Partie en l'air… Partie de jambe en l'air… NON, MAIS ELLE N'AVAIT PAS ENCORE DESAOULER, POUR DEMANDER SE GENRE DE TRUC, ALORS QUE MON ROXY L'A KIFFAIT ELLE ?

- J'espère que tu en as profiter pour le mettre devant le fait accompli, parce que sinon, il risque de ne jamais se déclarer. Ah, mon crâne, c'est où l'aspirine ?

… Hein ? Rembobinez, s'il vous plaît… Comment ça, on n'a pas de bouton pour rembobiner ? Elle vient de me dire que d'après elle, Rox' me kiff ? Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas à moi que Roxas souriait avec un VRAI sourire !

Attendez, je comprends plus rien, maintenant ! J'étais sûr que Roxas kiffait Xion, moi !

- Et après on dit que c'est Demyx le plus lent de l'esprit… Au moins, lui, il sort avec la personne qu'il aime, Zexion.

Hein ? Ah bon ? Première nouvelle !

Xion s'en va de la pièce et me laisse avec toutes ces infos dans la tête.

Pendant mes réflexions plus qu'intenses, Roxas entre dans la pièce, manque de se prendre la porte, et s'assoit sur une chaise en mode zombie. C'est là qu'il me dit :

- Dit Axel… J'ai rien fait de … bizarre, cette nuit ?

- Non, tu m'as juste embrassé.

Merde, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire. Mais, c'est sorti tout seul ! Ah, les cris du cœur ! Il aurait peut être dû se la fermer pour une fois, mon cœur !

- Hein… euh… bah… euh… Je t'aime.

Hein ? Je me retourne, mon regard passe de la porte à Roxas, et de Roxas à la porte. Il parle à la porte ?

Voyant que je me retourne vers la porte, et que je fronce les sourcils expliquant que j'ai dû louper un épisode, Roxas annonce plus que pivoine :

- C'est toi que j'aime, idiot d'Axel !

… Oh ! C'est moi qu'il aime ! Haha… Hein ? C'est moi qu'il aime ?

- Et Xion dans l'histoire ?

- Euh… C'est ma meilleure amie… C'est tout.

Stop ! Faut que je récapitule ! Donc, Xion est la meilleure amie de Roxas, elle sait qu'il m'aime sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas dit ça, j'aime Roxas mais j'étais sûr qu'il aimait Xion, et Xion aime… Elle aime qui, au juste ?

- Et elle aime qui, Xion ?

- Van… Pourquoi ?

Ah, difficile ! Surtout quand tu sais qu'il est accro à Ven ! Pauvre d'elle !

- Tu l'aimes, Xion ?

Hein ? Merde, avec mes questions, il pense tout de même pas que j'aime Xion ? Non, non, non, surtout pas !

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que j'étais persuadé que tu aimais Xion, donc… euh… Tu m'aimes depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je t'ai vu…

Oh ! Pareil que moi !

- Et il y a un truc qui me tracasse… Pourquoi t'as explosé de rire l'autre matin ?

- Hein ? Ah… euh… Saix a fait passer une photo de toi endormi avec un bisounours rouge…

Oh, le bâtard ! Tu vas mourir mon pauvre Saix ! A un point que tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer ! … Tiens, je me découvre des côtés psychopathes !

- Oh, j'allais oublier mon petit Rox'… Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et tu as intérêt à te préparer parce que rester avec moi, ça risque d'être dangereux !

- Tss, idiot !

Je me penchais sur Roxas pour l'embrasser, et lui sourit.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais, parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi !

(1) Chères lecteurs, veuillez ne pas essayer. Cela fait très mal.

(2) Silverster Stallone, ( nda : Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit ! XD) c'est le mec qui joue Rambo, et Rocky. Imaginez un peu que ça soit la voix de Roxas le matin ! XD Le pire, c'est que d'après mon frangin, c'est ma voix quand je me lève, juste quand je me lève !

END.

Avec la participation exceptionnelle de Bakazuna-chan!

Et voilà, c'est fini ! N'hésiter pas à me dire comme vous avez trouvez !

Saix : … C'était quoi cette daube ?

Axeliste : La ferme Isa ! _

Saix : *gloups* Oké ! ^^''

Sora : Et Riku et moi ? T'en as fait quoi ?

Axeliste : Roh ! Vous allez vous marier mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants sauf par l'adoption ! ^u^''

Axel : Y a même pas de lemon !

Axeliste : Désolé, mais juste avant que Roxas sorte la connerie avec les fourmis j'avais prévu de faire un lemon a ce moment là, sauf que j'y arrivais pas, alors j'ai innové ! Sorry !

Demyx et Zexion : Et notre relation, tu l'as largué comme ça, juste parce qu'il le fallait ? _

Axeliste : Ouais… =_=''

Organisation XIII : *lance des tomates et divers fruits et légumes* Ouh !

Axeliste : Au s'cour ! *court* Bon, bah à plus dans une prochaine fanfic ! Avec de nouvelle aventure en cours d'écritage ! (nda : écritage nouveau mot dans le dictionnaire du Club des Baka ! ^u^ )


End file.
